


The Wilderness Awaits

by UnofficiallyA



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Camping, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, Smut, but not referenced, in the later chapters, one bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnofficiallyA/pseuds/UnofficiallyA
Summary: Five days.Four Nights.3 best friends.The best camping trip of Alex, Maggie and Lucy's lives.





	1. The first night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna edit this more tomorrow I just wanted to get it out there :)

Alex Danvers, special agent, a doctor, and tactical team leader, leading to the conclusion she was smart. The cunning skill of one of her best friend Lucy Lane has bested her. The lunch began harmless, light talk about work and how her relationship with Maggie was going. One appetizer down and Lucy was questioning her about her family holidays, that was when things began to spiral. By the time they had finished dessert, Alex had promised Lucy they could go camping soon.

It was a mere two weeks later, Lucy book the trip in for them with Maggie agreeing to tag along. Five days out in the bush with two best friends, a dream come true, for anyone except Alex. She happens to have a gigantic crush on her two best friends, who happen to be dating each other.

She already attempted to feign a work emergency, except Lucy had called her boss. Just to make sure she didn't need to come into work for any reason at all, during the week. It was going to be a long week.

Alex glanced around her apartment, checking that all the switches were off. Making sure that the heater was off, that she had everything packed and ready to go. Her phone buzzed a message from Lucy, letting her know they were waiting downstairs. Sliding her backpack on she gave one last glance before she shut the door to civilization for the next 5 days.

 

Running down the stairs she felt the lightness in her step, glad that this week was work free, despite the struggles that likely lay ahead. Sliding into the backseat of Maggie's car was easy, maneuvering her bag into the back was a challenging task. 

"Hi." Alex greeted the two in the front seat with a warm smile. "You excited."

"I cannot wait to be out of the city." Lucy grinned, switched the radio on with a jerk, old 80's music pouring out the speakers.

The drive took close to three hours, they arrived at the secluded campsite by midday. The sun beaming down through the tree's the small alcove felt like the perfect place to get away. "Hey Luce, is this a regular campsite for you?"

"Yeah," Lucy standing in the sunlight, eyes closed as she absorbed the birds chirping, the wind blowing leaves. "It's beautiful."

"How about I set up the tent?" Alex tugged out the bag, "while you two fix us a snack?"

"That one. It should be big enough for all of us but," Maggie shrugged, "It's been a while so I am sorry if it's a bit tight."

"No worries, we are all friends here." Alex grinned, ignoring her pounding heart as she unzipped the bag. How hard could it be to set up a tent? Half an hour later, Alex had the answer. Very difficult indeed. She connected all the sticks, and the hooked everything up but it didn't stay standing for more than a few minutes. 3 tries later with no improvement had her throwing a temper tantrum. Lucy and Maggie returned from scoping out the showers and bathroom, not that Alex noticed.

"Fucking hell," Alex muttered. "Shitty tent, with no instructions. How are hard could it be to put up a tent she said, tempted the fucking god of tents, to make this the most complicated fucking shit anyone could make. I am a doctor. I have a Ph.D. I can do this."

"Hey Alex," Alex jumped, spinning around to face the noise, relaxing when she realized it wasn't a stranger. "Need a hand." 

Alex grinned sheepishly and nodded, hoping they hadn't heard the earlier, much more vulgar outburst after the tent fell down for the 4th time. 

"You'd think it would be easier," Alex muttered to Lucy, her frustrations fading as Maggie set to work on the tent. "It's like rocket science, but harder."

"I'm sure it's not that bad." 

Lucy and Alex sat under a tree chatting as Maggie had the tent standing in under ten minutes. Lucy chuckled at Alex when she noticed her glaring at the tent, muttering under her breath.

"It's a tent, it's not gonna hurt you, Al." Lucy grinned, "The murderer in the woods is a different story."

"Lucy. We work in a secret government agency, a ghost story isn't going to scare me." Lucy went to protest, but Alex cut her off before a word could get out. "And even if there actually is a murderer out there, I could have them taken down in seconds. So no."

Lucy sighed, and Maggie joined them, planting herself in Lucy's lap on the ground with a soft grunt. Alex felt the usual pang, and pushed it away, as always as they settled in to rest for a while. Bickering and chatting the three should have paid a little more attention to the time as they realized they hadn't started dinner and the light was fading fast.

After a startled rush, Alex remembered the last thing she threw into her pack. "Guys, I have a couple of packets of chips and some snacks if you don't want to cook anything tonight."

Two nods had her rustling through her back to pull their impromptu dinner out, smiling as the small fire flared into life. Settling into the camp chairs they passed around the snacks, watching the fire in relative silence for a while.

"Tomorrow, I vote we explore for a while, and then once it gets dark we play a game of murder in the dark." Lucy, ever the troublemaker sounded excited. "We all are trained, so why not use that training for a fun game."

 

"Why not." Alex agrees, before pausing, "As long as you two don't team up on me."

"Never." Maggie grins, before winking at Lucy, noting Alex's raised eyebrows, she raised her hands. "Kidding."

"Sure, sure." Alex yawned, tired despite not doing a whole lot during the day. "Why don't we crash early then, so we can make the most of tomorrow."

"Sounds good."

"So I can be well rested to crush both of you tomorrow." 

Maggie and Alex exchange a glance, as Lucy moves for the tent.

"Whatever you say, babe. Make sure the bugs don't get into the tent." Maggie puts out the fire, as Alex deals with the rubbish. "We don't want to be awake all night fighting mosquitoes."

"Maggie. Come here please." Lucy rarely uses a serious tone, but it makes Alex glance over, to see what's got Lucy concerned. "How long, did you say since you've used this tent?"

"I don't know a few years, why?" Maggie, checking a final time to make sure the fire is out, wanders over to Lucy, Alex joining them a second later. 

"It's tiny." 

"Like you two." Alex quips, taking a large step back as two pairs of daggers shoot her way. "Sorry, sorry. But 3 of us aren't going to fit in that thing."

"Nope. We are all sleeping in this tent." Maggie speaks firmly even as Alex raised her eyebrows and Lucy scoffs. "We are. Deal." 

 

"Alright. But no funny business from you two." Alex points at both of them, a serious face on. "I mean it."

"No funny business here." Lucy chuckles, helping Maggie get the small mattress into the tent. Working as a team Maggie and Lucy set up the tent for sleeping while Alex clear the camp for the night. As Alex makes her way back to the tent she is thankful for the blowup mattress Maggie brought. She was dreading sleeping on the ground. The pile of rugs on top look so inviting, and she can see a foot poking out from the pile. 

Alex launches herself onto the pile, with as much gusto as she can pull from the awkward height. The simultaneous groans make her laugh as she rolls to the side, off the squirming bodies and zips the tent. She is on her haunches and her head is brushing the roof. Lucy is laying on top of Maggie and there is barely enough room for the three of them. It is going to be a long night. 

Her heart pounding as Lucy rolled off Maggie and ended up pressed against Alex's side. There was no room to spare as they all shuffled around trying to get comfortable without too much nudging. An hour later they are all sleeping soundly, toasty warm under the blankets with nature all around them.

Alex wakes up, no clue of the time, only that it is still dark with her bladder crying out to go to the toilet. A second later the short mop of brown hair directly in front of her face causes her to completely forget about the insistent bladder. Lucy, spread eagle across the tent with her head curled into Alex's neck, her arm securing her, her legs are intertwined with Maggie, and Maggie is koala hugging Lucy. One of Alex's arms is under both of them, completely numb, but watching the two of them sleep for a moment her heart twists.   
She loves how peaceful they both look, but Lucy sprawled on her sets of a whole set of emotions she can't deal with half-awake, so despite how carefully she tries to untangle she ends up waking both girls in her efforts.

"Sorry, I gotta pee," Alex mutters as they both blink at her blearily, nodding before dozing right back to sleep. Alex steps out of the tent into the freezing night with a shiver, half jogging to the campsite bathroom. Jogging back, she speeds back into the tent, groaning, as Lucy has completely taken her section of the mattress. She nudges the sleeping girl as she slips back under the blankets, trying to push her over enough that she wouldn't be half off the mattress and pressed into the wall of the tent. A groan and a tug on her shirt make her pause, glancing at the short haired girl. Lucy still has her eyes closed but she tugs Alex until she is comfortably on top of her and then settles back down, a small, tired smile as she feels a hand curl around her back. Alex is wide awake now, as Lucy intertwines their legs and falls back into sleep. Her blood rushing and everything sensitive she tries every trick in the book to fall asleep but it takes her hours before exhaustion finally takes over.


	2. Day 2: Become the Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cue the moody Alex.

The sun is up, light filtering into the tent, as Maggie snores lightly next to her. Lucy who fell asleep half on top of her is now fully on top and is dreaming. Alex woke to hot breathe on her neck, and a thigh settled between her legs, and that was fine, for the first five minutes. Then Lucy let out a small noise and shifted in her sleep, pressing right into Alex as she did so. 

Alex jerked out of the half sleepy state into alert and horny. She was panicking a little, with Maggie sleeping beside her. She needed to get out, without dis the others. She tried inching out, but Lucy groaned and shifted again, making everything worse. Alex could feel herself getting wetter, and she cursed, wishing that this crush she had would disappear. Lucy, continuing to murmur unintelligible things, shifting every now and then, was easier to deal with then Alex had thought. Yes, she was turned on but Lucy had lessened the pressure a few minutes ago, so Alex felt she had a chance of going back to sleep. 

Until Lucy arched slightly, a moan only audible to Alex and lips placed on Alex's neck had her stifling a gasp. Alex realized how bad this was getting, as Lucy started pressing in more and more, the small noises becoming more frequent, and Alex didn't know what to do. She was fighting off making any noise, attempting not to wake the pair, but needing to get out from the writhing Lucy. Her body told her to shift and move with Lucy though, making Alex's job quite hard. 

Alex, her breath becoming laborious, as Lucy's phrases became audible and extraordinarily vulgar. The quiet 'fuck me harder' making any thought flee from her mind as Alex felt her hips jolt, unable to stop them. She rolled out from under Lucy, ignoring the groans that came from the abrupt waking. She got out of the tent, relishing the biting cold air, praying it would lessen the throbbing from her center. 

She could hear the sounds of them waking up, and having a few choice images running through her head Alex made herself busy making breakfast. They brought bread and some eggs so once Alex had the fire going, she tried to fry the eggs. A little charred but still good to eat as Alex found the paper plates to serve them on. Taking a deep breathe she unzipped the tent, poking her head in. She realized she should have knocked or made a noise to alert them. Lucy was on Maggie, her lips connect to Maggie's neck, her hands lower as Maggie moaned lowly. 

She stepped out roughly, trying not to drop the burger as she stumbled. She ate her burger fast, before placing the other two in containers by the fire. She moved quicker as the noises became louder and more unintelligible. 

Alex didn't feel jealous of them, She knew her crushes were only that. Crushes. While she made her piece, she still tended to avoid any movie night with them, so she wouldn't have to deal with the weight on her chest. She changed into some of her running clothes, having packed them on a whim, before plugging in her headphone and jogging away from the camp. She turned on her punk, turned the music up full blast and let herself run, until her breath came in ragged gasps, with tears streaming down her face.

She wasn't all too sure where she was but she was following a track, hopefully, she would end up somewhere she could find her way back from. She felt her breath catch, a quiet sob escaping her. Alex stayed there, music blaring through her earphones until she stopped crying until the sun was higher in the sky and it was starting to warm up. Standing, she stretched her muscled before walking back along the way she came. Steadily removing all trances she had been crying, she walked back the way she had been running.

Her music had quiet as she jogged, wondering how far she had made it. Her emotions more or less in check, she kept a quick pace as she checked her clock. It had been 4 hours, with her hour-long break and long jog to begin with she was taking a little slower on the return. The burn in her muscles was comforting, completely dissipating the tenseness she felt in the morning. She found the beginning of the trail, walking out among the picnic goers. She stopped in the to stretch before returning to the camp. As soon as she got into their camp, she realized how thirsty she had become. She grunted a greeting to the two girls as she honed in on her two-liter pack. Making sure she didn't drink to as she stated her thirst. 

"Good run?" Lucy asked. Alex nodded, not meeting her eyes, unsure of what she remembered from the morning. "We should go tomorrow together?"

"Sure," Alex agreed, "I'm going to shower."

Maggie wandered over from the car. "Everything okay?"

"Fine. Tired from the run." Alex gave a small smile, meeting Lucy's eyes. "Might have a nap before the murder in the dark."

"We don't have to play tonight if you aren't up to it."

Alex shook her head reassuring them she would be fine, as she collected her things and walked over to the shower. She needed to figure out what they knew before tonight.

\--xx--xx--

Back at camp, Lucy was staring after Alex, trying to process what had happened. After being AWOL for hours, she reappeared for a moment for fading away. This trip was supposed to be for the three of them. She understood Alex had given them their privacy in the morning but Lucy had assumed Alex would be back after an hour or so. She had been starting to get worried after a few hours, but for Alex to return so nonchalant about being gone, she was a little confused. 

"Did something happen?" Lucy asked as Maggie slipped an arm around her waist. "She seemed down."

"Not that I can think of." Lucy shrugged, trying brush off the cold behavior. "She did leave in a rush this morning though."

Lucy lead them back over to where the fire was smoldering, settling down in a chair, before pulling Maggie onto her lap. "What?"

"Yeah, she shoved you onto me and left. Must have been around 5 am." Maggie muttered, "She didn't even see if we were awake."

Lucy paused thinking back to what could have happened that made Alex leave in such a rush. She blinked, her dream flashing through her mind, groaning as she dropped her forehead into Maggie.

"Shit." Lucy knew what happened, why Alex had left so fast. "My fault, it's my fault."

"What? I'm sure it's not your fault." Lucy silenced Maggie.

"I had a sex dream last night, I thought I was laying on you but, if she tossed me onto you..." Lucy trailed off, banging her head against Maggie's shoulder, "I'm an idiot. I have to apologize."

"So that was the reason for the unprompted little make out was it." Maggie chuckled as Lucy groaned. "It'll be okay babe."

"Don't babe me. I don't deserve it." 

"Lucy." Maggie turned so she was straddling Lucy, looking into her eyes. "You didn't realize and Alex is reasonable, she will understand."

"I love you." Lucy pulled Maggie in for a long kiss.

\--xx--xx--

Alex stood under the freezing water, dreading going back, wanting to draw the show out as long as possible. The freezing water forced her hand, showering in record time as the water grew colder second by second. She didn't like camping at all. Drying herself, she dressed and got everything ready to head back to camp. She hoped that everything would go back to normal. She focused on leaves crunching under her foot, the noise helping her to focus her. She walked into camp, to find Maggie straddling Lucy, in a passionate kiss. 

Alex sighed, pushing the throb of her heart to the side as she went about her business, avoiding all contact for the moment. She was so caught up in her head, she didn't even realize that Lucy was speaking to her until a hand landed on her shoulder. She jerked back, adrenaline shooting through her as she swung around, ready to fight the attacker. Faced with Lucy she released the held breathe before focusing better.

"Sorry, spaced a little. What's up?"

"Al, are you okay?" Maggie spoke, trying not to startle the girl who was obviously going through something. "You can talk to us about anything, you know?" 

"Yeah, no, I'm fine. Why?" Alex glanced up at the worried faces not meeting their eyes as she looks at the trees. "Are you guys okay?"

"We are fine. Just concerned. Luce." Maggie nudges the silent girl. "You got this."

"I want to say sorry, I didn't realize it was you this morning," Lucy spoke, embarrassed as anything. "I hope I didn't make things to weird between us. This was meant to be a fun trip and I feel like I kinda changed that for you."

"Luce, stop." Alex lifted her eyes, forcing herself to maintain eye constantly, a small smile on her face. "It's okay, no harm done. Besides I get to crush you at murder in the dark tonight."

"like you could even if you tried."

"Did you have a Kryptonian sister who could hear your heartbeat. Who you beat once before." 

"You beat Kara at murder in the dark?!"

"Once." Alex shrugged, a smirk on her lips. "Nothing to brag about though."

They slip back into rhythm after that, bickering as they make food, Maggie happy to let them stir each other up. She's glad they are okay, but she is going to talk to Alex as well, to make sure there are no hard feelings. Once lunch is over, Maggie has figured the best way to get Alex alone, also a little annoyed at the constant bickering between the two.

"Alex. Want to show me that trail you jogged, while Lucy finishes cleaning up." Alex nodded and they walked out of the camp together.

"So, what the nefarious purpose?" Alex chuckled, slowing their walk.

"What!" Maggie exclaimed. "No nefarious purposes. I swear. I wanted to make sure you are actually okay. Are you?"

"I'm fine." Alex grins at Maggie, "I am going to smash Lucy tonight." 

"Sure you are." Maggie chuckled as the walk past the picnic ground, she makes a mental note to have a lunch there before they leave. "I mean about this morning. You took off like a shot this morning."

"Oh," Alex dropped her gaze a bit, "You were awake?"

"When someone crashes on top of you, you do wake up." Alex chuckled at that an apology on the tip of her tongue, even as her cheeks became rosier, "No apologizing. I'm sorry it happened."

"It's fine. It's in the past now." Alex muttered, praying Maggie would drop the subject soon. "It's all good, I was alarmed, I didn't mean to shove her on you."

"Okay. Good." Maggie nodded. "Now, I want to see the trail you jogged."

Chuckling Alex wandered up to the trail, nodding at the sign, noting the 15 km. 

"Alex." Maggie turned to face the taller girl. "I know you like to run, but that is a long way for a casual run. What happened?"

Alex dropped her head, taking a deep breath before the faced Maggie again. "I needed to clear my head, I didn't realize it was such a long way." 

Alex, avoiding Maggie's gaze in favor of staring into the depths of the forest. Maggie, watching Alex, took the hint not to press more. They stood side by side, watching the forest for a moment.

"Let's head back. Lucy will be wondering where we are." Maggie spoke, breaking the trance that had come over them. "We have to eat before rampaging through the forest, after all."

Alex chuckled, nodding as they wandered back to camp.

\---xx---xx---

The sun had set for the day, with the low moonlight creating the perfect setting for their plans. The night couldn't have been more perfect, the tree's silent in the windless night. 

"I know we said murder in the dark but I think it should be more hide and seek tag," Lucy spoke as they ate, fire centered between them. "There isn't enough of us for a good murder in the dark."

With two nods, Lucy continued, "Okay. Good. So 30 seconds to hide, tree's are allowed to be climbed but no higher than eye-line. Once someone has been found, we will use these." Lucy reached into the bag beside her, pulling three small walkie talkie's out. "Radio in and we will meet back at here to start the next round. All good."

"Yes."

"All good."

"Then let's get playing." Lucy chucked the walkies to the girls, a malicious grin on her face.

They worked together to clean up the camp before rock paper scissors to decide who would be seeking first. Alex with rock, Maggie and Lucy both smirking as they held out scissors. 

"Predictable," Alex muttered as they faced each other, a glint now in their eyes. Lucy groaned as Maggie pulled paper, beating her rock. Lucy shouting too begin, as Maggie and Alex faded into the forest. Alex was a trained operative, used to working in dark conditions. She could make out enough to see where large branches were, before spotting a silhouetted rock, off the light trail she had been following. 

Maggie, crashing through the brush with reckless abandon found the bushiest tree and slipped into the leaves. She settled onto her haunches, a position that could be held for as long as need be.

A shout told her Lucy had finished counting and was now stomping and crashing through the woods. A grin on her face as she realized the brunette was going away from her when the crashing sounds became silent. 

Maggie silenced the groan, realizing for the first time she was playing against two trained secret government agents. She didn't let her hopes fall, instead of making a resounding pact to not be the loser in this high stakes mission. 

A branch cracked, as Alex worked her way back from the path. She froze, watching as Lucy honed in on the direction of the noise. Knowing she was made, Alex took off with a shout, barreling in the direction she saw Maggie go, hoping the noise would at least startle the girl out of hiding. 

Maggie heard the shout, followed by two people barreling in her direction. A small smirk of satisfaction on her face as she realized she might win this. What she didn't expect was the crashing coming so close, or the how only one person was crashing through the woods. What she expected even less was how close Alex was to her at that moment, as the short haired girl pressed into her. Maggie, even in the dim lighting could see the grin, the pure satisfaction on Alex's face as Lucy gave a shout of frustration. Alex hadn't seen her though, focusing on keeping her labored breaths quiet.

Maggie shifted her shoulder, stifling a laugh when Alex jerked her head up, eye wide as an owl. A sheepish smile quickly replaced the shock, but Maggie could only focus on how close their lips were if she shifted a centimeter they would be kissing. 

Alex blinked at Maggie, whose eyes had dropped to her lips then, but she had to be imagining things. Alex hadn't realized she was against Maggie, focused on disappearing from Lucy, and keeping her breathing as silent as could be. So when the girl shifted she almost launched herself into the tree. A branch cracking close to them broke the stare off, both shifting their eyes, blushes on their cheeks. Neither had noticed when Lucy had fallen silent again, both listening for the slight tells as to where she might be. 

Alex closed her eyes, dropping her head against Maggie's shoulder as she listened for the other girl. She could hear the near silent steps leading away from the tree they were currently hunkered in. Alex's head shifting when she struggled to hear Lucy. A tiny gasp from Maggie, made her raise her head, a question in her eyes, even as Maggie was shaking her head, not to worry.

Maggie was used to Alex, with her affectionate nature. So when Alex's head dropped on her shoulder, she wasn't surprised. But she blamed the following thoughts on the dark, secluded environment they were in.

Maggie was already being held in position by Alex so it wasn't much of a jump for her to be kissing her. Then Maggie would wrap her legs around Alex, trusting the taller girl to hold her up as she ran her hands all over. Alex's hands would slip to Maggie's ass, to make sure she didn't slip and to make Maggie gasp with the gentle squeeze. Maggie gasped, pulling herself out of her fantasy, shaking her head at Alex when she looked at her. 

Suddenly, Maggie gave a blood-curdling war cry, shuffling out of the tree and taking off, unsure which direction she was heading. Confident in her head start she scanned the surrounding trees searching for one that would hide her small frame. Spotting a large pine she altered her path, moving quickly towards it. Launching herself into the low branches she molded herself into the tree.

She silenced her breathing as she heard the crashing but her mind was elsewhere, still being pressed into that tree by Alex. She blinked, shaking her head, trying to clear the slight haze but her mind was throwing all different scenarios at her. She jumped when Lucy gave a triumphant yell, her hand closing around Maggie's wrist. 

"I got you!" Lucy grinned, giving Maggie a quick kiss. Maggie held Lucy close, deepening the kiss swiftly. Lucy pulled herself back with a groan. "Nope. I a point to prove. Later though." 

Maggie smiled, annoyed that the kiss had done nothing to ease her mind or cool her down. She smiled as they trekked back to camp, watching as Alex did a little victory dance. A small smile crept on her face, watching her girls bicker. Her girls. Huh. 

"Alright children." Maggie cut into the pair, who had lost all sense and were flat out insulting each other. "Are we playing again or what. You have thirty seconds. Go."

Lucy and Alex, blinked at each other before sprinting into the woods, Maggie praying neither broke their necks in the run as she counted. She made a mental note to talk to Lucy before they slept, before putting her mind into work mode, prepared to find Lucy. As much as she loved her girlfriend, she did not need the ego boost. 

Maggie gave a shout before jogging into the dark in pursuit of her girlfriend.

Alex was keeping pace with Lucy as they got into the forest before making a sharp left, cutting in front of the girl. A shout followed her as she found the tree she saw in her walk back to camp. A pine tree that hadn't grown straight and was all twisted close to the ground. Alex ducked under the massive trunk, weaving herself into a cluster of branches. 

Lucy almost face-planted when Alex cut in front of her, but she managed to keep going, holding her pace. She knew she wasn't going to hide, instead rely on her training to evade Maggie or lead her to Alex. She followed the redhead, watching as she tucked herself into the branches. Lucy smirked, it was a good hiding spot, but not if you had to get out fast. Lucy found a tree with a low hanging branch, and with a little effort sat on it, her legs swinging as Maggie called out she was coming. 

Alex watched as Lucy pulled herself into the tree, watching her swing her legs like nothing was happening. She pulled herself into the pine tree, careful to make no noise. Lucy couldn't hear her moving, as she pulled herself into a tree next to the pine. A small tree surrounded by low bushes. A smirk as she heard Lucy whistling, knowing she had correctly guessed Lucy's plan. 

It didn't take long for Maggie to get closer to them, with Lucy's slight whistling. Lucy, jumping off the branch dashed onto the pine tree as Maggie yelped, giving chase. Lucy realized Alex wasn't there anymore, ducking into the branches. Alex had taken advantage of all the noise, moving into the bush, hiding her completely from sight. She gave a loud wolf whistle, causing Maggie to rush over, closer to the pines as she searched around for the source of the noise. Alex smirked as she passed over the bush she was sitting in, holding herself still. 

Lucy, however, was in a very open position and was waiting for a moment to escape. She cursed at Alex, turning her own plan against her. She didn't notice Maggie creeping behind her when a hand suddenly landed on her shoulder. A series of curses flew from her mouth as she realized she'd been caught, turning on Maggie with a glare. Maggie just grinned clicking her radio into action. 

Alex, being a meter away when Lucy was caught, popped out of the bush with a laugh. Growling, Lucy chased after Alex, the redhead laughing as she dodged weaved away from the attacks. Lucy slowly getting more frustrated as Alex wove around trees. Maggie was off to the side laughing at the chase, watching as they raced back and forth barely avoiding roots and rocks.

"Miss me, miss me, now you gotta kiss me." Alex taunted, as she swiftly dodged around another tree, clipping a root and toppling over. Lucy had her pinned in seconds, hands held above her head, forcing their faces to be inches apart. Maggie had walked over to them, curious to see how this would play out. 

"Guess I gotta kiss you now." Lucy grinned, her voice low and sultry. Alex froze, her eyes slipping down to Lucy's lips for a moment, before redoubling her escape efforts. "Aw, don't you want some of this action."

"Lucy," Maggie scolded, "Let poor Alex go."

"She was the one who wanted to kiss me Mags." Lucy, glancing up at her girlfriend, checking she was okay with this before focusing back on Alex. "Now she doesn't want to follow through."

Alex was trying to escape, feeling herself heating up with the comments. Lucy pinning her down like this was not helping her think, with all this talk of kissing she was close to doing something she would regret. 

"Little Alex can't even free herself, much less follow through," Lucy smirked, before pressing down a little harder, to prove her point. Alex felt a jolt shoot through her, and she didn't see another way out of the situation. So, Alex lurched up, claiming Lucy's lips in a quick kiss. Ignoring the twinge in her heart, she used Lucy's shock to throw her off, standing.

"Sorry." Alex, looked down, shuffling her feet. "I didn't know what else to do." 

Lucy looked up, shocked, as Maggie doubled over with laughter. Alex was blushing a brilliant crimson and looking like she wanted to fade out of existence. Lucy chuckled, gently touching her lips as she stood up. 

"I'm sorry, I can't believe I did that. Please excuse me while I go die." Alex spoke through the haze, trying to figure out if she had fucked everything up. Trudging through the forest she replayed the moment in her mind. The softness of Lucy's lips, and the shock that followed. The softness of Lucy's lips. She mechanically started getting ready for bed, slipping into the tent and onto the far side. She curled into herself, praying she hadn't ruined their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought or if you caught any mistakes! want to talk to someone, or just anything here is my tumblr https://mr-alex-unofficially.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Have a good one :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swimming and conversation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry... life sucks... anyway, I'm able to set more time for writing now, so hopefully, it won't be as long for the next chapter but I'm doing NaNoWriMo so it will likely be a little over a month, but we will see what happens :D

Maggie, woken abruptly by an arm-flailing, quickly took in the situation. Blinking sleep out of her eyes, as she noticed the rough arm belonged to Alex, who was tossing around. She was the middleman, between Alex and Lucy, to attempt to deter any awkwardness from the taller girl.

_"Babe, what's wrong?" Maggie spoke, after the abrupt exit from Alex. "You were taunting her."_

_"I know, I just-" Lucy cut herself off, sighing, "I didn't think she would actually do it."_

_"I'm so glad she did." Maggie chuckled again, "The look on your face."_

_"You're not mad."_

_Maggie shook her head, before pausing. "Do I have a reason to be?"_

_"Not one," Lucy affirmed as she stood. "She's hot but, I love you."_

_"We are in agreement there." Maggie smiled, looping an arm over Lucy's shoulder. They started walking, slowly back to camp._

_"Now that would be a fun night." Lucy grinned as she gently nudged Maggie, laughter in her voice. "If Alex was queer, of course."_

_Maggie simply nodded her agreement. She knew Lucy was just joking, but she wasn't oblivious to the looks Alex sent._

_"I thought she had a crush on you," Maggie spoke, her tone carefully light. "When I first met you. Vas did too."_

_"Really," Lucy paused, her face thoughtful. "I flirted with her for the first month and got nothing back."_

_"Luce." Maggie faces Lucy, one eyebrow rising. "How many times has Alex been hit on in a gay bar and literally thought they were being friendly."_

_"Remember that one, who literally sat on her lap." Lucy laughed. "She was so confused."_

_Maggie grinned, before poking the conversation back to Lucy. "So you had a crush on her."_

_"Those abs," Lucy groaned jokingly. "And shoulders."_

_"Still do have a crush then." Maggie laughed as Lucy blushed, taken back by the bluntness. "It's okay. I completely agree."_

_"Glad we are on the same page, Detective." Lucy smiled at her girlfriend, pulling her in for a quick kiss. "I do wonder why she ran."_

_The turn was quick, but it was clearly bouncing in Lucy's mind. Maggie pulled Lucy back into her side, as they began walking again. Maggie spoke, picking each word with caution. "I think, that she thinks she made us mad. By kissing you."_

_"But why didn't she stay?" Lucy questioned. "Apologize or talk it over."_

_"Maybe," Maggie began, hoping Lucy took the news as she thought. "Maybe she freaked out, she might have a crush on you."_

_Lucy mulled over the thought, running over old memories, before muttering offhanded. "Or you."_

_Maggie nodded, pulling Lucy closer. "We need to talk to her."_

Maggie was pulled from her musing, Alex's foot connecting with her shin. She couldn't contain the yelp as the sensitive flesh screamed out for justice. 

"Alex," Maggie murmured, nursing her shin, as she tried to wake the thrashing figure. "Wake up." 

The next arm that flew towards her was caught, and she placed a hand on Alex's shoulder in an attempt to wake her. 

"No. Stop." Alex yelped, her voice waking Lucy. "Please."

Alex continued thrashing, crying out as her nightmare held her captive. Lucy woke quickly as Maggie shuffled around the small tent, avoiding limbs and trying to wake up Alex. Maggie spent a few minutes before giving up, wrapping her arms around Alex and trapping the offending limbs. After a few more pushes and attempts to escape Alex stopped fighting and turned into the warm embrace.

Maggie shifted slightly, keeping her grip vice-like as she faced her girlfriend. Lucy was fumbling with the zip, once she saw the Alex in her girlfriend's arms she slowed, a sigh of relief as the situation was calmed. 

Maggie, murmuring soft reassurances into Alex's ear, trying to slowly bring her to consciousness as Lucy unzipped the tent and took a deep breath. She watched Maggie with soft eyes, warmth filling her as she took in the scene. Maggie gave a small smile as they made eye contact. 

"Want to try to wake her?" Maggie's tone didn't change as she watched Lucy. A nod and Lucy placed a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Alex, you wanna wake up?" Maggie felt the gentle pressure, as Lucy shook Alex lightly. 

Maggie noted the change in breathing, as Alex woke up gradually. She let go so Alex wouldn't be restrained when she woke up. Watching as she ran a hand through the undercut, and yawned before she greeted the two in the tent with a short, 'morning'. As they started the breakfast preparations, Maggie watched the tense shoulders and fumbling hands as they worked together. 

"How'd you sleep?" Maggie questioned, watching as Alex tenses before forcing herself to relax. 

"Fine, how about you?"

"Good," Maggie quickly glanced at Lucy, who gave a subtle nod, before continuing. "I woke to limbs flailing from you though. Did you have a nightmare?"

Alex shifted, nodding, as she let Lucy take over breakfast. Shifting awkwardly, she moved to sit next to Maggie, legs folding as she tried to be small. "Sorry, I didn't mean too."

"Don't apologize, nothing you can do about your unconscious." Maggie smiled reassuringly, trying to convey some comfort. "Do you want to talk about it? You don't have too but it might be helpful for you."

"I-," Alex cleared her throat, pausing as she tried to formulate her words. "I don't remember all of it, just seeing you and Lucy and Kara in a box. I couldn't get to you and the water started filling the box."

"It's okay. We're here," Maggie started to reach out but paused halfway unsure if Alex wanted the contact. A moment passed, and Alex nodded, and Maggie shifted closer, pulling Alex into a one-armed hug. "We can call Kara if you would like, and then we do something fun today, maybe go for a walk?" 

"That sounds good." Alex agreed, and Maggie shooed her away to call her sister as she moved to help Lucy plate breakfast. Some eggs on toast and Maggie pushed a plate into Alex's hand as she greeted her sister, a nod of thanks given to her. 

Moving back to her girlfriend, Maggie settled down with her own plate, happily digging into the meal. "Thanks, babe, this is great."

Maggie glanced up as Lucy started laughing, aware she was shovelling the food down. "My little chipmunk, it's just eggs, but thank you."

Maggie gave a faux glare before focusing back on her food. Occasionally glancing over to Alex as she talked animatedly with Kara, Maggie couldn't help the soft smile. She was glad the dream hadn't help onto Alex more, and she was already planning ways to make the day as distracting as possible. 

"I think we talk with her on the walk." Maggie cut through the silence that had fallen on them. "Somewhere she can react as much as she wants without eyes on her. But no here, in case it goes poorly." 

"Sounds good." Lucy took Maggie's plate, moving to place them in the washing up tub for later. "What's the plan for today?"

"I figure we let her talk to Kara for a while, then we head out on one of the walks. I saw one that leads to a lake." Lucy nodded her agreement, her mind whirring with ways to fill the time. 

"Maybe one of us challenges her to a race?" Lucy muttered, thinking out loud. "She loves a challenge."

"Exactly." Maggie nodded, before continuing. "So we get to a nice spot in the trail and talk. Maybe we should take some food as well, make it a picnic." 

"Perfect. That sounds perfect." Lucy gave Maggie a short kiss. "Let's get the picnic together." 

 

~~~

 

Alex talked with Kara for an hour, feeling her nightmare fall away as she laughed with her sister. She mentally thanked Maggie, as she glanced over to the pair. Watching them for a moment, she felt her heart warm at their simple domesticity. 

"Alex." Kara cut through her thoughts. "Are you even listening?"

"Sorry Kara," Alex turned away, choosing a tree to study instead. "What did you say?"

A few more minutes before Kara was pulled away by supergirl duties, some kitten stuck in a tree somewhere or something. Alex hung up with a content smile and after a few moments, moved back to where Lucy and Maggie were cuddled together, bickering about some book they read recently. 

"What's the plan?" Alex asked as she approached the pair, sitting in a nearby chair. 

"A walk to the lake and a picnic. Maybe a swim in the lake is warm enough?" Lucy spoke firmly, as Alex nodded. 

"We packed a bag while you talked so if you want to grab something to swim in, we can head out now?" Maggie added, stretching as she stood. Alex agreed and moved quickly to grab a change of clothes, shoving them into her pack, making sure she had water and then returning with a wide smile. 

"Let's go exploring." A wide grin on her face as she walked out of the campsite, leaving the two scrambling to follow, grabbing the pack quickly. 

They walked in an amicable silence, Alex on one side of Maggie and Lucy on the other. There was a tenseness residing between the two, but Maggie made it her mission to keep it at bay with a simple conversation. The walk was only 2 miles, but they walked at a sedate pace, enjoying the nature surrounding them. A little over half an hour later and they were faced with an expanse of clear water. A few meters out there was a pontoon, for swimmers to rest on. Looking around, there was no-one else here, and with the few people in the park, it was unlikely they would be joined.

"Race you," Lucy yelled as she ripped off her shirt and pants, leaving her in a sports bra and boxers as she raced towards the water. Alex quickly blinked out of her surprise and took off in pursuit after ripping her pants off, her shirt remaining on herself as she dove into the water. Maggie just chuckled at their antics, as the competitive nature in Alex stripped away the tension she had been holding. She set the packs down in a corner, throwing out the rug she had repurposed as a picnic blanket. Setting out the fruit containers they had thrown in, she sat down and watched her two children engage in a splashing battle that left them both spluttering. 

Maggie stripped out of her clothes, leaving underwear as she walked down to the water. Dipping a toe into the water, she let out a string of curses before taking a deep breath. Alex was transfixed by the rise and fall of the toned body, leaving her unaware of the attack Lucy was planning. Suddenly her head was shoved underwater and she emerged spluttering, cursing weakly at the cackling girl. 

"Sleep with one eye open, Lane." Alex threatened as she tried to get the water out of her throat. "You'll pay for that." 

Lucy just cackled, before turning to Maggie with a grin. "Come on, it's not that bad." 

"It's fucking freezing!" Maggie exclaimed, but gave a sigh and closing her eyes as she ran into the water, a light squeal as the water covered her. "Holy shit, this is cold." 

"My big tough Nebraska girl." Lucy swam over to her girlfriend, and Alex forced her gaze elsewhere as Lucy kissed her girlfriend. The shriek brought her back, and Maggie was spluttering, Lucy racing towards Alex, as she laughed. 

Maggie, wiping the water off her face, turned to her girlfriend with a glare. Alex, who was now in the middle of the two, raised her hands as she tried to back away. Maggie, moving at a speed impressive in the water as Lucy continued to use Alex as a shield. Alex has grown up in the ocean, quickly gave up on wading and simply dove in, powering through the water away from the pair, pulling herself onto the pontoon to watch the events. Lucy, who had attempted to follow Alex, was caught by Maggie and the detective was now sitting on Lucy's shoulders. Lucy was pushed under, but only a moment passed before she surfaced again, to be met with a powerful splash of lake water. 

Alex, a chuckle on her lips as she watched the struggle, Lucy trying to get to Maggie to stop the endless spray of water, and Maggie intent on getting full revenge. Taking a deep breath, she found herself thinking about the previous night. She had kissed Lucy, in front of her girlfriend and they both were still talking to her. She didn't want to break the bubble that surrounded them at the moment, just thankful that they still wanted to talk to her. Her musing broken by Maggie calling out from the shore. 

"Oi, Alex. It's time to eat." She gave a thumbs up and quickly slid into the water with a small splash. She powered back to the shore, running a hand to get some water out of her hair as she waded out of the water. She didn't notice the wide-eyed stares from her two friends, as she stretched out her arms with a contented sigh. Moving, she settled beside them. 

"I miss swimming. Thanks for this." Alex murmured, as she grabbed the container with varied berries in it and started picking through for her favourites. 

"Anytime, Danvers," Maggie responded, clearing her throat as she shared a look with Lucy. Alex, eating berries happily, almost choked at the next words out of Maggie's mouth. "We need to talk about that kiss."

Alex, coughing, eyes watering as Lucy spoke her agreement. "We aren't mad, we just need to talk about it, is that okay?"

"Sure," Alex, unsure as her eyes flicked between Lucy and Maggie. "I'm really sorry, by the way."

"Nope, I pushed too hard," Lucy raised a hand, waving away Alex's apology. "Sorry about that."

Alex just stared, unsure as she fiddled with the strawberry in her hand, now knowing how to respond or what to do. She was saved by Maggie taking a deep breath and said something that had her choking on the strawberry she had just taken a bite off. 

"What are your feelings for Lucy?" Blunt and right to the point, Alex just stammered for a moment, shock and fear shooting through her. "It's okay if you like her, just be honest with us." 

"Ireallylikebothofyoubutidontknowwhatthatmeans." Alex blurted, words merging together as she dropped her gaze, fingers fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"What was that," Maggie asked, soft and open as she tilted her head slightly. "That was a little fast there, Danvers."

"I like both of you, more than friends." The words low but audible as Lucy gasped, and Maggie nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Maggie was quick to reassure the nervous girl, having a silent conversation with Lucy. "Thank you for being honest with us, it means a lot."

Alex glanced up, confused as Maggie gave her a shy smile, as Lucy added her bit. "Doesn't change anything unless we want it too."

"Do you want it to?" Alex asked softly, "Change I mean."

"Maybe," Lucy responded, sending Alex into a panic before she continued. "No matter what happens, we are still good friends, no matter what though, that will never change."

Maggie nodded, but Alex was just confused. She had told them, and they hadn't shunned her or told her they couldn't be friends. Things were going to change, but Lucy was so sure they would stay friends and Alex was very confused. Suddenly extremely aware of their half-naked states, she grabbed their clothes and tossed them over as she pulled on her pants. Lucy and Maggie did the same, and for a little while, they sat in silence, letting everyone process what had been said. 

"What might change?" Alex asked after a while, curiosity burning through her. She watched Maggie glance at Lucy before speaking. 

"Have you ever heard of polyamory?" Maggie kept her voice soft, and open as she faced Alex. At the head shake, she received she continued. "It's the ethical practice of non-monogamy. Lucy and I have talked about this before and we both feel that, if we meet someone who could work with us, we would give it a shot." 

"We want to try to date you if you would like to," Lucy spoke bluntly, but Alex appreciated the confirmation of what she had been suspecting. "It would take a lot of talking, but maybe, if we all feel it, it could work." 

"You would like to date me, and we would date each other?" Trying to process everything, she found herself running through the words, again and again, disbelief in her voice. "What? You guys are attracted to me?"

"I think I speak for both of us when I say you are fucking gorgeous," Lucy smirked at Alex, shamelessly running her eyes over the tanned body. Alex watched as Maggie did the same with as she made a noise of agreement. 

"I'd like to talk more about this, but," Alex took a deep breath, "If you both think this could work, let's try it."


	4. First? Date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie organises an impromtu date and the trio just generally having fun :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. I couldn't get it right, then my computer died and everything's just been a mess. I hope you enjoy!

It was starting to get dark, and they needed to start the walk home from the lake. Having spent hours talking and messing around in the water Alex was pleasantly confused by the days' events. She had kissed Lucy, Maggie's girlfriend and now they were asking if she wanted to try dating them both. It was everything she didn't know she had been hoping for, but she was still attempting to wrap her head around how quickly things had shifted. 

They agreed that nothing would change if it all went sideways, but Alex couldn't help but be afraid of losing the two people closest to her. It was a high risk, high reward situation and Alex was freaking out a little bit. So she hung back, researching as well as she could on her phone about what a polyamorous relationship entailed. After reading a few articles and people talking about their experiences, it boiled away to good communication and maintaining healthy relations with each partner. 

"Alex, how you holding up back there?" Lucy called back, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"I'm good." Her voice holding less strength than she would have liked as the two walking ahead slowed to walk with her. "Peachy, even."

"You're freaking out," Maggie stated. "It's okay, we kind of threw a cheesecake at you with no warning." 

"A cheesecake?" Alex chuckled, the odd statement taking her focus. "Why cheesecake?" 

"Cause we are scrumptious and you have the choice to take a bite," Lucy gave an exaggerated wink as she nudged Alex. The small chuckle that Alex let out, let Maggie and Lucy lose a little bit of tension. "Also, to make you laugh." 

"Not to freak you out, but if we want this to work, we need to talk about what is scaring you." 

"What if talking is what scares me?" Alex muttered, her arms folding across her chest as she jutted her chin up.

"That's fine," Lucy smiled, "But why does it scare you?"

"I don't know," Alex threw her hands up. "I'm scared I'm going to lose you both, that this will end badly and you won't want to see me again."

Maggie and Lucy shared a look and they moved to Alex's sides respectively. "But the thing is, that's always the risk. This could turn out to be one of the best things as well, and we could be together for many years." 

"I know." Alex sighed. "I'm just scared. I want to try though."

"That's all that matters." Lucy put a hand on Alex's shoulder. "And see, talking wasn't that hard. As long as we are all honest, I think this could be something wonderful." 

Alex just nodded, and put away her phone, feeling a little more at ease as they walked shoulder to shoulder back to camp. 

She couldn't help the tendrils of hope spreading through her, spreading around the nerve roots.

Alex got to work, as the sun slipped around the earth and she was left to organize dinner with the little light their torches produced. She sifted through the food they had left, picking out items that didn't require heating and put together three plates. Sliced vegetables and some cold cheese with crackers, nothing fancy but they had been eating for most of the day so Alex figured it would be alright.

"It's nothing special, but should tide us over till morning." Alex handed off plates as they sat down, enjoying the cool night air. "What happens now?" 

"Whatever we want to happen," Maggie was creating a small cracker sandwich and glanced up at Alex once she was happy with her creation. "Tomorrow, I'd like to take you both on a date. If you want to?"

"In the woods?" Lucy glanced at Alex, mild fear in her eyes. "Are you sure?" 

"It'll be romantic," Maggie scolded Lucy, "Trust me." 

"Now is the time to run," Lucy covered the side of her mouth, a loud stage whisper. "We like a nature freak."

"You're the one who wanted to go camping!" Maggie grumbled. Alex laughed at them, a warmth in her stomach as she crunched on a piece of carrot.

"I'm glad we did," Lucy waited until Alex met her eyes to continue. "I don't know how this would have happened otherwise." 

"Same." 

Alex flushed, as a shy smile made its way onto her face. She nodded, and they finished off their meals in comfortable silence. Alex collected the plates, placing them in the back of the car to deal with in the morning as they all readied themselves for bed.

"Danvers," Lucy called across the camp. "You ready to get cuddled?"

"Are you?" Alex teased, failing to keep her voice as steady. 

"Shush, you two." Maggie gave them both a shove. "Lucy you're going in first."

"Fine." Lucy sighed, before shifting closer so she could whisper in Alex's ear. "Tomorrow night then."

Alex blushed, shaking her head as she chuckled. Lucy clambered into the tent, followed by Maggie. Alex slid in last, zipping up the flyscreen with a shaky hand. She could feel Maggie pressed on her left, and things were very different now. She lay down, and Maggie picked up on her nerves. "Nothing's going to happen. I'm happy to sleep in the car if it'll make you feel better."

"No, you don't have to do that," Alex grinned, and before she thought about it, she spun to face Maggie. Their faces close, Alex realised her mistake, but she powered through. "Besides, Lucy's the one who'll be a problem. Now if you don't mind, I've got a hot date tomorrow and need my beauty sleep."

Alex felt a flutter as both Maggie and Lucy laughed. After saying goodnight, slowly, they all drifted off to sleep, Alex feeling much more relaxed as she drifted off with thoughts of the morning. 

Waking first, Alex took a moment to crack her back, a satisfying pop as she took in the warmth of the morning. She stifled a laugh as she realised how splayed out they all were. Maggie was starfished, having twisted to that her legs were covering Lucy's and her head was resting on Alex's stomach. Lucy was letting out little snores with each breath, and she had one of her arms resting in Alex's hair. She felt joy bubble up and she didn't even try to hide the smile as she watched them sleep. 

She let sleep claim her once more, dozing until an elbow fell into her gut. The breath pushed out of her, and she let out a low groan as her eyes flew open. Maggie's sheepish face greeted her, much closer than Alex was expecting. She murmured a quick 'sorry' as Alex felt the pressure on her stomach dissipate. 

"All good," Alex wheezed as she unzipped the flyscreen for Maggie, following her out of the tent. "There are easier ways to make me breathless though." Alex blinked as Maggie turned to her, surprise written all over her face. "Sorry, don't know where that came from." 

Alex rubbed the back of her neck as she toed the ground. She looked back up to see Maggie chuckling. "Good to know, Danvers." 

A small smile crept on her face, and she helped Maggie make their breakfast, bantering as they worked. Alex plated the sandwiches, watching as Maggie poked her head into the tent to wake Lucy. The grumbled 'fuck off' had Alex laughing as Maggie just sighed. 

"You can just stay in the tent all day then," Maggie grinned at Alex. "Why do we like her again?"

Alex tried to shrug indifferently, but she couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face. Lucy lifted her head, a cocky grin on her face. "I have my skills, and I remember you praising me-"

"Shut it." Maggie pushed the plate into Lucy's hands as her cheeks flushed. "No seriously, Alex, why do we?"

"Apparently," Alex tried (and failed) to keep the laughter out of her voice. "She has skills." 

"You'll see," Lucy smirked, as she leant over to Alex. "You'll be screaming our praises."

Alex choked on her sandwich, her cheeks flushing a violent red as she glared at Lucy. Maggie laughed, tossing a piece of bread at Lucy. "Don't be mean." 

They finished their breakfast, Alex teasing and poking fun as good as she got. Her cheeks maintained a blush through the whole morning, unused to the new brand of Lucy. She took their plates, and placed them in the small tub they brought for dishes. Walking to the edge of the campsite, she filled up the bucket and sat on the rock to wash all the dishes. 

"Are you okay, with Lucy's teasing?" Alex jumped as Maggie sat next to her. Laughter rang through the camp as Alex glared playfully at Maggie. 

"Sneaking up on people is considered rude," Alex flicked Maggie with water. "I'm fine with the teasing? Shouldn't I be?" 

"No, she can just be intense sometimes, and I don't want you to be intimidated," Maggie fiddled with her fingers. "As we figure out this new thing."

Alex put down the plate she was washing and turned to face Maggie, taking in her small demeanour. "Lucy's always been, Lucy. She's got a new thing to poke fun at me." Alex pushed her shoulder against Maggie's before continuing to clean the plate. "I won't lie to you, coming into your established relationship is intimidating, but if you both want this as well, I want to try."

"Look at you, telling me how you feel," Maggie grinned as she stood. "If I'm being honest, you've been a part of our relationship for a while."

Alex paused, those words running through her mind. She turned to ask Maggie what she meant, but she'd already walked back into the camp. Alex thought back, to all their previous interactions. The movie nights that she had crashed on their couch, and she realised that they saw each other at least twice a week, despite having demanding jobs. She kept thinking while she finished up the dishes, draining the water and carrying it all back to the car. 

"What does that mean?" Alex called across to Maggie, who had disappeared into the tent. "You can't just leave."

"What does what mean?" Lucy asked as Maggie laughed. Emerging from the tent in clothes for the new day, she sat in one of the chairs around the embers of the campfire. 

"I told her she'd been a part of our relationship for a while, without the intimacy." Maggie explained before she turned to Alex. "I thought about it, and me and Lucy have gone on one date in the last two months. But we always make sure to do a group thing twice a week." 

"We have a weekly movie night, you don't even do that with Kara," Lucy added as she smiled at Maggie. "I can't believe I missed that." 

"It only occurred to me last night." 

"Wait." Alex cut them off. "I thought that was just us being friends?"

"It was." Maggie acknowledged, glancing at Lucy before continuing. "But we hung out more with you than we did with just each other."

"Oh." Alex blinked, nodding her head. "I did always wonder how you managed to spend any time together."

"Does that mean we can skip the date and go straight to-" 

"No, Lucy." Maggie shook her head at Lucy. "We are not building this relationship on sex."

"You're no fun." Lucy stuck her tongue out at Maggie. Alex chuckled, as she finished packing the dishes back into the back of the car. "So what's this date going to be, Sawyer, because yesterday felt more like a date than anything we've ever done." 

"It did," Maggie agreed, as her eyebrows raised and she looked at them both. "So today will be us all knowing exactly what it is, a date."

"But what are we doing?"

Alex laughed at the whine in Lucy's voice and the exasperation in Maggie's voice as she answered. "You'll have to wait and see. Even Alex has more patience than you."

Grinning at Lucy as she settled into the camp chair next to the pouting woman. "We'll find out soon enough, don't worry." She glanced up at Maggie, who was rummaging in the car. "How long will we be waiting exactly?" 

"Until I'm ready." 

Alex groaned, and Lucy chuckled beside her. "See, it's not fun waiting, is it?" 

Lucy pushed her shoulder, and Alex tapped her shin in retaliation. Maggie wandered around the camp, and after she'd filled her backpack with things carefully hidden from the prying eyes watching her. "Alright, I'm going to go set up, I'll text you when everything is ready." 

"We could just follow her," Lucy stated, her voice innocent. "She didn't say we-"

"If either of you tries anything, there'll be no dessert for either of you," Maggie yelled back, even though she was out of sight. 

"Understood," Alex yelled back, before sighing. "You had to say it out loud, didn't you."

"I know." Lucy grinned, as she stood. "Now she won't expect us to follow her."

Unsure whether she should be impressed or sceptical, Alex followed Lucy, as they carefully made their way out of the camp. Following the path, they expected to see her further up the path but she was nowhere to be seen. They looked for a few seconds before a voice had them jumping. 

"I knew you were both too impatient," Maggie smirked at them, from a metre behind them. "Consider this a warning, if you follow you won't get the surprise that I'm setting up. If you go back to camp and amuse yourselves for however long it takes-"

"Yeah, we're going," Lucy grumbled as Alex nodded. Turning around they walked past a grinning Maggie, who wiggled her fingers at the pouting pair as they passed by. Alex stuck her tongue out while Lucy flipped her off. To say she hated waiting would be an understatement. Back at the campfire, they sat in their chairs, both weighing up the odds of being caught versus whatever the reward would be. 

"We should just wait," Alex muttered, her foot moving dirt as she looked around. "It'll be easy. How long can it take her to set up?"

Half an hour passed, and Alex regretted saying anything. She and Lucy had killed the time best they could, but curiosity and nerves were starting to best their self-control. They ended up playing naughts and crosses in the dirt, each wielding a stick. That lasted 10 minutes, drawing every match they played. 

Lucy's phone buzzed. Alex took a deep breath, and then they were off, discussing what the surprise would be. Lucy, being the person she was, was guessing more and more ridiculous sexual feats that got her a dirty stare from another camper walking along the path. Alex felt a blush creeping up her as she chuckled, and countered everything Lucy offered with some exotic food dish. The walk sped by and they found the small clearing that Maggie had directed them too. 

A rug covered the centre of the clearing, a picnic basket set to the side. There was an assortment of food, nothing fancy, but Maggie had set it out on plates and tried her best to make it look more like a 5-star meal. There was a small flat rock next to the rug, a bottle of wine and 3 plastic cups ready to pour. Maggie was sitting cross-legged on the rug, and she waved them over. 

"It's not all that fancy, but-" 

"It's perfect." Alex sat next to her, a wide smile on her face. "Where did you get the wine?"

Maggie just shrugged. "I brought it for tonight anyway, a lucky coincidence."

Alex smiled, and they started eating. Laughing and joking through as the bag of grapes slowly turned into a game of who could catch the most grapes in their mouth. Lucy won, catching 15 in a row. Alex came in a close second with 13 but Maggie only caught 3 in a row. Much to the amusement of her two dates. The bottle of wine disappeared over the night and they wandered back to camp after a few hours. The warmth of the day getting to them, and they changed back into the clothes they swam in the day before. They walked to the lake and didn't waste any time, diving into the cool water.

They floated on the calm water, the sun beaming down on them. Alex closed her eyes, basking in the contrast. The warmth on her stomach and the chilled water against her back. A few peaceful minutes had her lulled into a relaxed state and she let everything fade into the background. Lucy chose that moment to splash her. Alex floundered, the water up her nose and burning. She locked onto Lucy, who was backpedalling frantically, cackling to herself. Alex just smirked, cleared her nose and powered through the water. She got close enough to Lucy and gave it her all, water spraying in a large arc directly into her face. 

The spray hit Maggie as well, who had been lounging as Alex had been. Before Maggie could see her, she ducked underwater, powering through the dark, hoping she was going in the right direction. She had slowed down on her surfing since she was young, but she still tried to get out whenever she could and it showed. When she surfaced, Maggie was a few metres away and Lucy was dealing with an annoyed Maggie. She couldn't help but laugh as she watched Maggie launch a vicious attack. Lucy surrendered quickly, pulling Maggie into a quick kiss to try to make peace. 

"Alex." Maggie waved her over. "Get over here." 

Alex swam over to them, keeping a close eye on Lucy. She sidled up close to Maggie, shameless as she kept close enough that Lucy wouldn't risk splashing her. "What's up?"

"You were really far away," Maggie smiled, and an arm wrapped around her waist. "I wanted you closer." 

"You gettin' soft on me?" Alex teased, as Maggie pulled Lucy to her other side. 

"We've always been soft on you, Danvers." Lucy grinned, and Alex watched as she shifted around so that they were in a circle. Lucy got a leg under her and a well-placed shove to her shoulder had Alex suddenly underwater. She didn't panic, barely even blinked, having seen the attack coming. What she did do, was grab Lucy's leg, the yelp loud enough that Alex hears it underwater before she yanked her under. She pulled her head up, standing in the water as she grinned at Maggie, who shook her head. 

"You are both children." Alex just chuckled in response, as Lucy came up spluttering. She coughed a few times before giving Alex a playful glare. 

"You'll pay for that." 

"Good luck catching me." Alex took off, legs kicking as she easily fell into a freestyle stroke, powering away from Lucy who attempted to give chase. She leads them in a wide circle, eventually ending up next to Maggie, who had a fond look on her face. 

"You were saying something about us being children." Alex grinned, as she waved at Lucy. A few metres away and huffing and she walked the last way to them, the floor of the lake is close enough. As soon as Lucy was within splashing distance she maneuvered behind Maggie, angling the detective towards Lucy. Hands settling on Maggie's shoulders as she pulled herself flush with the shorter woman. "I'll make it up to you later?" 

The unimpressed look on Maggie's face shifted into determination as she nodded. "Let's take her down." 

Lucy was fast approaching, but Maggie shushed Alex when she started to protest Maggie's lack of action. "Did you enjoy your swim, babe?" 

"Remind me to never challenge her in the water again," Lucy huffed, as she glanced up at Alex's head next to Maggie's, a confident look on her face. Lucy was on guard her hands flying up to guard her face a second too late as Maggie sent a powerful wave of water forwards. Lucy glared and launched an attack, but when Alex slipped out from behind Maggie and started her own attack, Lucy started losing ground. Soon she was treading water and a solid splash to the face later had her giving in. 

"Can believe you teamed up with the one who splashed you first," Lucy smirked as she trudged out of the water, finding a rock to sit on. 

"Traitor." Alex laughed as she tried to pull back. Maggie wasn't having it and simply put hands on her shoulders and pushed as hard as she could. Alex went under and took the chance to wrap her arms around Maggie's waist. Her legs and lungs burning as she paddled them towards the water, she finally found purchase and pushed herself up, Maggie slung over her shoulder. Weakly pounding on Alex's back as she was carried up and let down next to Lucy. Alex ran a hand through her hair, smoothing the undercut back, stretching her back as she did. 

"Fuck, Alex," Lucy smirked. "You trying to seduce us or something." 

Alex spluttered, blushing as she glanced at Lucy. Her cheeks lit up even more as she spoke. "What if I am?"

"I'd say I want to kiss you now." Alex glanced at Maggie, who was watching her carefully, and Lucy turned to her. "You okay, Mags?"

"I'm good, you?" Lucy nodded and then turned to Alex, who voiced her assent. "What are you comfortable with?" 

"I'd like to kiss you both, and see where it goes?" Alex asked them, pleased with the nods she got in response. "I also want to swim a little more before we head back to camp, do you mind if I-"

"Go, show us what you've got." Lucy waved her off. "We'll be here." 

She dove into the water, relishing the chill she felt run through her. Taking a deep breath and letting all the nerves that had settled in her stomach dissipated, she pushed off the soft floor into a freestyle stroke and she let everything fade away as she pulled herself through the water. Her muscles pulling and she felt them burning with the effort she was putting in. Slowing down, she let herself tread water for a few moments, noting the small figures that were Lucy and Maggie. A warmth sprung through her, the day leaving her giddy and excited. 

This was their last night and Alex was going to be glad to be back in her bed but, she'd miss the warmth of having someone next to her. As her breathing slowed, she drove underwater pulling herself forward with breaststroke until she couldn't stay under any longer, and took a more relaxed swim to the shore, her muscles burning in the way she missed. When she found herself in waist-high water she let herself walk the rest of the way, not at all feeling self-conscious as two sets of eyes followed her out of the water. She raked a hand through her hair, shaking a little of the water out and settling on the rock next to Maggie. "How long did I take?" 

"30 minutes, give or take." Alex nodded, pleased with the effort. 

"I'm sorry I took so long." 

"Don't be," Maggie nudged Alex. "You absolutely powered through that water." 

"It was hot," Lucy added. Alex smirked at Lucy, casually flexing her stomach, a six pack defining itself. Lucy's eyes followed the movement and she wet her lips instinctually. Alex grinned and shared an amused look with Maggie. 

"How about we head back to the camp? I'm a little hungry." Alex stood and was followed by Lucy, who grabbed her hand as she started to walk away.

"Wait," Alex was tugged back, suddenly face to face with Lucy. Her eyes dropped to Lucy's lips for a second, as she started speaking. "I want to kiss you." 

"What are you waiting for?" Alex murmured, her tongue running across her lips. She watched Lucy's eyes follow the movement before Lucy pulling her in the last few inches. Alex revelled in the softness, the tender kiss, so unlike the one earlier in the week. It was chaste and only lasted a few seconds, but it left Alex wanting more. 

Parting from Lucy, a small smile on her lips. Glancing at Maggie she tilted her head, questioning the expression she had on. It was answered moments later when she latched her fingers with Alex's free hand. "May I?"

Alex nodded, and she was kissing Maggie. Maggie drew her in, a tongue swiping her lower lip, asking for entrance. It quickly shifted into something filled with heat and want, as tongues clashed. They broke apart when the need to breathe became a necessity, and Alex could only blink as she felt a spark of desire shoot through her. 

"How about we take this back to our camp?"

Lucy nodded, arousal clear on her face as she spoke. "I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, I have a little bit written but comments are the fuel for my work. If you want to talk more check me out on tumblr http://mr-alex-unofficially.tumblr.com/ :)
> 
> Have a good one :)


End file.
